Prisoner
by blueicequeen
Summary: Kaoru has been kept away in a fancy house by her husband. The problem is, she never knew him till she married him. So, why does the stranger want her? After avoiding him for 10 years, what happens when she meets Kenshin now? KK..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the characters. Such a BIG disappointment!!!!!!!**

**PRISONER **

**  
****CHAPTER 1 **

The midnight air was cool and humid. However, in the city it was not a silent weekend night. Everyone was busy getting involved in the nightlife and mingling with others. Right now, Misao would surely be among that crowd with her new boyfriend, Shinamori Aoshi.

The raven-haired girl frowned at the thought of Aoshi. There was something distinct about him that she did not like. Perhaps it was cold exterior, which turned most girls off. But Kaoru knew that some are attracted to such a mysterious look. One of that many girls is Misao. How she had hooked the stoic man, Kaoru had no clue.

Kaoru sighed sadly and curled up on the couch. It was not like she didn't like that sort of nightlife. In fact, a year back she was a part of it. She enjoyed drowning some alcohol and letting herself loose with different partners. Kaoru had never stuck to one man. She had refused a proper date since she was 14. Since her betrothed broke up their engagement for a young lady his age.

This year...it was not a lucky year for young Kaoru. Young she is. After all, the young lady who has a great potential to be a counselor is just 23 years old. Her long hair was tied in a loose bun allowing stray strands to float about. Her oversized t-shirt covered her petite form and she wore an old drawstring pants. Kaoru sipped a bit of wine before throwing her gaze outside the window of her condominium. The large beautiful house was an illusion to others. For Kaoru...it was just a fancy prison.

Kring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Kring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Moshi moshi!"

"Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled at the receiver. She felt happy as she heard the voice of the man she had missed so much. They have not met for a year and the only way Kaoru could talk to him was through the phone.

"Hajime-niisan, it is a pleasant to hear from you! How are you, onii-san?" Kaoru asked a big smile on her face. From the other end, Saito Hajime felt his spirits lift a little at the sound of his sister's happy voice. But he knew by now not to be deceived by it. Kaoru was not that good an actress.

"I'm fine. So are the rest of us. Yahiko...the brat is still like before. Sulking and blaming himself for all that has happened. Even I..."

"Iie. You are all not involved in this. Please do not blame yourselves for this misfortune. Onii-san, tell me. How is Onee-san and chibi-chan?" Kaoru asked stirring the topic away from rocky hills.

Saito sighed at the receiver. His sister is really avoiding the topic. "Tokio and Kyuichiro are just fine. Tokio is expecting our second child. The doctor says there is a possibility it could be twins," he said glancing at the silent form of his wife knitting at the sofa.

"How wonderful! To have twins! Congratulations, onii-san. Convey my regards to nee-san, okay?" Kaoru said, genuinely happy for them. Yet in her heart, she felt a light tug reminding her that she could not have the pleasures her brother has. Saito Hajime might be Yahiko and Kaoru's stepbrother but he was a responsible and reliable one. Others might think they are an odd lot. One was stone cold and finds others suffering enjoyable, the other kind but very violent and the youngest, arrogant but with a big heart. Her family.

"How are you, tanuki?" Saito asked adding Kaoru's most hated nickname for affect. He was not disappointed. "TANUKI! Onii-san stop calling me that! If I was there..."

"That's the problem, isn't it? You are not here. What can we do to repair this damage Kaoru?" Saito asked. To others, he might be a sadistic policeman but his family knows just how much the ember-eyed man loves the family he has. Right now, he was trying hard not to show the helplessness he felt at not being able to protect the woman he had loved and taken care off since a mere baby.

Kaoru glanced at the bruise on her wrist. Her sigh was loud enough for Saito to her and he drew in a deep breath. "I'm fine, onii-san. Don't worry..." Kaoru was about to continue when she heard the doorbell ring. Her face paled. "Kaoru.."

"Gomen. I need to go. Oyasumi." Kaoru hung up quickly and rushed to the door. She had to be quick and efficient or things might get ugly. The door swung open and Kaoru bowed in greeting.

"Okerinasai, Enishi."

The white-haired man glared at the woman in front of him. He took in her messy and breathless appearance and growled. Kaoru felt her body numb with fear. Her husband was capable of anything.

Enishi walked in briskly and sat down on the couch. Kaoru immediately kneeled down and removed his shoes and socks. She took his bag and placed it in the study before bringing a glass of wine. Personally, she felt water would be better since he smelled like he had drank too much but Kaoru remembered clearly how he beat her for 'thinking'.

Enishi did not like it when anyone thought he was wrong. He was always right.

"Did you go out?"

Kaoru looked up, shocked. "No."

A small, cruel smile lit up his face and he turned to look at her. Kaoru felt herself backing up slowly until he back was at the wall. Enishi trapped her with his hands and leaned near her ear.

"Liar." He whispered. He tilted his wine glass and poured the rest of its contents on Kaoru. Enishi leaned in and sniffed. "Fear. I smell fear. Haven't you gotten used to me yet, Kaoru?" He touched her cheek gently and traced a wine drop to her neck. Kaoru shuddered frightfully. He frowned.

Instantly, she felt his lips on hers, ravaging her. His lips roughly assaulted hers, his tongue forcing entrance. Kaoru gasped and he took his opportunity. His hands violently tore her clothes and he pushed her hard against the wall. Kaoru screamed in pain. Her head started spinning and she felt awfully dizzy. Enishi grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her to the room. Kaoru screamed.

"Onegai, Enishi! It hurts!" she screamed as he dragged he and threw her on the bed. Kaoru felt tears pricking at the sides of her eyes. "Onegai!" she begged hoping that at least that night, she would not have to endure his rough 'handling'. Enishi snared. "You should have thought of that before you left. I told you ...You are not to leave this place!"

"I didn't!" Kaoru cried out and screamed when Enishi bit the top of her breasts. Pain filled her entire body when he assaulted her, hitting her to submission. Kaoru closed her eyes, her mind already giving up. Her spirit had long since broken. She knew before dawn, she would be supporting new bruises.

"It was so great!" Misao said enthusiastically as she waved her hands about telling Kaoru about her date with 'Aoshi-sama'. "We danced so romantically with each other. He placed non-existent kisses on my hair and shoulders. Thank you for telling me to wear the red top, Kaoru! He couldn't take his eyes off me..." Misao continued her rambling and Kaoru listened politely, smiling at her friend.

Thank goodness kimonos are long-sleeved and high necked. Kaoru was glad that all her bruises were safely covered from prying eyes. Especially Misao's and Tae's. They were her closest friends but she was scared how much trouble their 'helping' might get her into. Right now, she was happy to sit beside her bubbly friend and listen to her. Misao had not noticed anything off with Kaoru's behavior thanks to the mask she had put on.

"Kaoru," Tae called out. "Table three for two!"

"Sorry, Mi-chan. Gotta go." Kaoru rushed out, a smile plastered on her small face. She walked quickly to table three, a personal table which was hidden from view. She could hear two voices talking and interrupted softly only to taken back.

"Sumimasen. Are you gentlemen ready to order?" Kaoru asked and bowed in greeting.

Both men fell silent and stared at her before one hesitantly opened his mouth.

"Jou-chan?"

Kaoru looked up to see two very familiar looking men. One had a hair that stood up. His cinnamon eyes looked at her in surprise. He was tall. Taller than her and his companion.

His companion had fiery red hair and amethyst eyes to match. He was slight in form and build. He too stared in shock at Kaoru.

Kaoru could barely form proper words when she saw the two men. Sagara Sanosuke and Himura Kenshin. The second guy...well he was the ex-fiancé she had managed to avoid since their broken engagement.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Kaoru forced the words out and a fake smile graced her lips. "Aa. I was just wondering the other day how were you doing, jou-chan." Sano smiled happily at the young woman. And quite a woman she had become he noticed. Apparently, Sano smirked, so had Kenshin.

Amethyst eyes darkened as they took in the lithe form of Kamiya Kaoru. Her raven-haired was tied in a bun and her kimono hugged her body, showing all the curves she had. She had grown up quite nicely, he realised. Her obi was tied tightly allowing him to see her chest pressed at the fabric of her kimono. Her pink lips were practically beckoning him to kiss her. Her sapphire gems glittered in curiosity and he found himself drowning in their depths. What a change she had gone through during the near ten years of their separation.

Kaoru saw Kenshin assessing her and felt a slow blush making its way up her cheeks. She quickly turned away and gave a small stressed chuckle. "Sano, you have not changed one bit. Finally going out with kitsune?" Kaoru inquired with a smile. She refused to look directly at Kenshin, darting her eyes when he tried to catch hers. Sanosuke choked and then forced a laughed, rubbing his hair nervously. "Well, I ah...am...ah...trying to get my proposal lines correct, actually." Kaoru's tense smile remained. "We really have not seen you since schooling days, Jou-chan. Since both your engagement ended that is."

Sano bit back a yelp when he felt Kenshin kick his leg, hard. He saw his friend glare at him and gulped. "Ugh...well...uhh...you look very different, Jou-chan." Kaoru laughed. "I am, aren't I? Well, dad thought it was high time I learned how to be a proper lady. However he failed in the cooking area. I suck at it," she said easily. These were not the people she had to please anymore. She need not feel inferior to them. Sano laughed. Suddenly, both men noticed one thing.

"Jou-chan, are you married?" Sano asked as he took her hand. Kaoru paled and faked a laugh as she quickly pulled her hand back.

"Yes, yes I have. Anoo, what are you going to order?"

Kenshin felt his heart break at the sight of her ring. It showed the fact that he had lost a very special person. How had he been blind all those years ago is a mystery now to him as he saw the beautiful woman Kaoru had become. Until he saw something that puzzled and worried him.

A bruise.

When Kaoru pulled her hand back hurriedly, the sleeve of her kimono pulled back a little for a moment revealing a bruise at her wrist. If he had not been a trained swordsman and was once a bodyguard for the government, he would not have noticed it. It was properly covered and hidden from view.

Kaoru noticed Kenshin's eyes lingering on her wrist and her heartbeat raced in expectation. Had he noticed her bruise? She wondered as she left to submit their orders. She hoped not. She did not need her ex barging into her life and causing utter chaos.

As she walked away and continued her job, Enishi left the coffee shop opposite the restaurant in angrily. He knew who the men were and wondered what Kaoru was doing with them. He would have to take care of her when she reached home.

"You seem in deep thought, Kenshin. Anything the matter?"

Kenshin looked out the window as Sano drove the car into a long driveway. His mind had not left the thought of Kaoru alone. Sometimes about how she had grown and other times about the bruise. Something was not right and he felt it was his duty to investigate.

"Kaoru huh?" Sano suddenly said making Kenshin turn to face his childhood friend immediately. "Knew her name would get your attention." Sano smirked knowingly. A thought crossed his mind and he laughed. Kenshin shook his head.

"What's so funny?" he asked as they got out and walked to the door of the large mansion.

"Wait till kitsune hears this!" Sano said as they entered the house. Kenshin stopped still before glaring at his friend. Sano laughed.

"Jou-chan is hot isn't she? Man, I never knew she would grow to be such a beauty. And she had long legs too. Bet you noticed them through the slit, huh Kenshin?" Sano teased as he walked pass his friend.

"Who has such long legs, tori-atama?"

Sano gulped and Kenshin who was about to lunge at his friend stopped with a smile. The lady is here.

"Megumi! Sano was just complimenting the woman that served our lunch. Looks like you are losing your touch since he noticed her, right?" Kenshin said with an evil gleam in his eyes. If Sano feared anyone, it was Megumi.

"Really? Who is this woman, tori-atama?" Megumi advanced menacingly. It was not helping that she just came out from the kitchen with a knife. Sano gulped nervously.

"It wasn't me. I swear. I was just teasing Kenshin!" Sano yelled as he backed away carefully. Megumi was unconvinced.

"Ken-san? Whom could you tease him with?" Megumi replied clearly showing that she did not believe Sano seeing that Kenshin was not into women since he lost Tomoe to Akira.

"Kaoru! She was the woman serving us!" Sano let out a breath of relief when he notices Megumi's interested expression.

Kenshin swore under his breath. He was trapped when he wanted to trap Sano. Megumi would surely want details. But he needed to see Aoshi now.

"Kaoru? As in Kamiya Kaoru, your ex-fiancée? That violent girl is the woman with beautiful legs?" Megumi asked in disbelief. Kenshin struggled to bite back a growl. He was surprised at the protectiveness he felt for Kaoru. He never felt that way for her. Then again, before she was a growing 14 year old teen and he was a 19 year old in high school. He never even thought of the shorthaired wild teen as attractive. Now...

"Yeah, we saw Jou-chan at Akabeko. It seems she still is harboring feelings for Kenshin since she did not really look at him." Sano grinned at the blush on Kenshin's face. Kenshin felt his face heat up and sighed. He would have been happy at that idea except for the feelings of disappointment and worry deep inside.

"She does not have feelings for me. She is just angry with me, I guess. After all, she is married." Megumi stared in disbelief.

"Married? Tanuki-chan is married earlier than me? What is the world coming to?" Megumi cried out as she stomped to the kitchen angrily as she cursed a certain rooster-head.

Sano and Kenshin stared at Megumi and sweat dropped. Women are so scary.

The door opened and Aoshi entered. He stopped seeing the duo before nodding at them and moving to enter his room. Kenshin immediately stopped him.

"Aoshi, can you please find out all you can about Kamiya Kaoru and her husband."

"How was work today?" Enishi asked as he held Kaoru's naked body underneath his. Kaoru turned to look at him in surprise. Since when had Enishi taken interest in her job?

"It was alright. However, I saw someone I didn't want to see." Kaoru nearly clapped her mouth in disbelief. How could she just blurt that out? She was startled when Enishi took her hand.

"Who was it?" Enishi asked as he sucked roughly on her fingers. Kaoru just allowed him to play with her hand as she gently massaged the nape of his neck in content. Something was different with Enishi today. He was even gentle when he asked her to have sex with him. He didn't bite her or even pull her hair like he usually does. Did something happen that she should know about?

"My ex-fiancé and his friend. They used to make my life a living hell in school. I shifted just to be free of them," Kaoru said and could not help but moan softly when Enishi leaned down as sucked on her nipple gently. Will he always be like this? She wondered.

"Did they talk to you?" He nudged her legs to part and she easily complied. Even though she was tired, Kaoru knew that she should not deny Enishi's request.

"Yes. They were surprised to see that I was married. Sa...Sagara examined my hand in disbelief when he saw the ring." Enishi smiled against her stomach. So, they were surprised to see that she was married. That was a good. It meant Kaoru was not cheating on him.

Kaoru wanted so much to sleep. But when Enishi decided to continue the night, she knew she had no say in it and complied quietly.

Kaoru nearly whooped for joy when as she took her bath the next morning. The medicine Misao had bought for her worked miracles on her skin. Her bruises and marks seemed like they disappeared and her skin was smooth like it once was. It was a good thing Enishi went away for a business trip and she had the house all to herself for a long week. Life was kind to her.

Kaoru slipped into a sleeveless red top and tight black jeans. She admired her slender form as she applied a light dash of make-up before leaving for work. She was in a good mood and nothing could happen to banish her happiness. At least for this one week.

"You seem happy," Misao commented when she saw her friend whistling a happy tune as she changed into her kimono. Kaoru grinned and twirled around without saying a word. She hurried in to report to Tae before picking up her tray and notepad for duty.

Lunch hour was drawing to a close when the door slid open and three men entered. Kenshin, Aoshi and Sano walked in quickly and sat at a corner table. Tae immediately asked Misao to take their orders.

Misao happily skipped to their seats and nearly hugged Aoshi. She was introduced to Kenshin and Sano and the trio quickly made friends. As she skipped to summit their order, the two men could not understand how Aoshi fell for someone as easy-going and hyper like Misao. She looked like a chatterbox to them.

The sight of the slightly tall woman caught Kenshin's eyes and he settled his gaze on her. She looked happy, he observed as he leaned back and watched her. Her face seemed more relaxed and calm. There was no anxiety or fear behind the blue orbs. Kenshin felt peaceful the moment he laid eyes on her. He could not sleep ever since he saw her. All he felt was to take he in his arms and make love to her. She was too tempting for her own good.

Kaoru seemed to feel someone looking at her and turned around until she met Kenshin's eyes. They seemed to be communicating with her but Kaoru knew that if Enishi ever found out he would hurt her. If she was going to lead a lifetime with Enishi, she better start winning his trust and affections. One night with the gentler version of him made him seem almost humane. She didn't want Kenshin to destroy that.

Kenshin's face fell in disappointment when she walked away from his sight. He knew that Kaoru was not going to accept him. She was married. What was this feeling that seemed to tell him that Kaoru belonged to him? After all once she was his fiancée.

"Kenshin, you are going to scare Jou-chan away, my friend. You better stop drooling." Kenshin turned to see Sano smirking at him and Aoshi had a small very invisible smile on his face. Darn it!

" Is it wrong for me to admire Kami-sama's creation?" Kenshin asked, masking his blush by looking away. Sano and Aoshi laughed and he felt his face heat up even more. He looked longingly at Kaoru.

"That was why I introduced you to Misao," Aoshi said as he sipped his tea. "She is Kaoru's school-mate. They knew each other for sometime now. If anything, she should know about it. My resources will only give the information in another two days. Dakara, you can ask her first of any information on Kaoru-san." Kenshin and Sano stared in awe before he broke into a smile.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Aoshi," Kenshin said as he bowed lightly. He turned to see Kaoru taking orders from a nearby table and smiled softly. It doesn't matter if she is married or not, at least he wanted to clear up their past misunderstandings and start anew as friends. That way, maybe his heart would be at peace. But even Kenshin knew that Kaoru had won him over with a smile and made him fall for her with her laugh. Dakara, even he could not get her as his wife, they should at least be friends.

"Dou itashimashite. Let us meet Misao now. Her shift is over."

The men got up to leave but not before Kenshin noticed Kaoru making an exit outside. Quietly, he followed her.

The young woman sighed and massaged her back lightly as she did minor exercises. She wanted so much to be able to sit down for awhile but knew that she could not do so inside. The sound of the door closing made her turn only to hit someone square on the chest. Kaoru screamed and shut her eyes as she felt herself falling backwards.

She didn't.

Instead, she heard a low chuckle and opened her eyes to see Kenshin holding her tightly to him. She was pressed against his chest and he portrays no attentions of letting go anytime soon. Kaoru struggled slightly but Kenshin refused to move. Finally, she just gave up and he let her go.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she checked her clothing.

"I came to see you. I thought maybe we could have a little chat."

Kaoru humped. "No way. I need to get back to work." She tried to move past him but he would not budge.

"They can do without you for a while. I just need to make sure you are alright."

Kaoru turned away. "Of course I am fine. Will you please move?" Kenshin remained where he was.

"That was not what your bruise tells me. What's going on in your life, Kaoru?" Kaoru growled angrily. "You need not to bother with my life, Himura-san. I can take care of myself."

Kaoru nearly screamed in shock when Kenshin pushed her against the wall. Instead of hitting the wall, Kaoru felt him protecting her from hard contact with his hands. Then, he trapped her by placing both arms at each side. Kenshin lowered his face near hers.

Kaoru's breath became uneven. She tilted her head to see him but immediately regretted it. His lips was too close to hers. If at the age of 14 she fell madly in love with him, her feelings have not changed much over the years although he talked badly of her then. Kaoru was afraid that her attractions to him would cause problem in the future. Now, cornered like a rat she felt helpless.

"I bother with you because you bewitched me, Kaoru. I am in love with you. For your sake, I hope you have a happy marriage or you might find yourself with me."

Kaoru glared at him.

"I would not be with you even if you are..."

" The last man on earth?" Kenshin said with a smile. "Please be more creative, Kaoru. That line is way too old."

"How would I know? I was not born back then, wasn't I?" Kaoru answered back and tried to push Kenshin away.

Kenshin's eyes darkened.

"You are right," he said as he watched Kaoru; desire clear in his eyes. He loved her and darn it if he was not allowed one kiss on her perfect pink lips.

Kaoru gasped when she felt Kenshin kiss her gently on her lips. He pressed insistently and gently rubbed the sides of Kaoru's breast. When she gasped, Kenshin took the opportunity and deepened his kiss. Kaoru moaned softly, every thread of control snapped when Kenshin massaged her lips as his hand grasped her breast.

They would have gone on if not for a distraction that came in an unexpected form...

Glossary:

Moshi moshi: hello

Hajime-niisan: Older brother Hajime

Iie: No

Onee-san: Older sister

Chibi-chan: little one

Tanuki: raccoon

Gomen/ Sumimasen: sorry

Oyasumi: Good night

Okerinasai: Welcome home

Onegai: Please

Jou-chan: Little missy

Aa.: yeah

Kitsune: fox

Anoo; well, um...

Tori-atama: rooster head

Kami-sama: God

Arigato gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Dou itashimashite: You're welcome


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

The couple nearly jumped at the sound of the loud intruder. Kenshin swore as he took his phone and answered it.

"Hey, Kenshin! Where are you man?" Sano's loud voice came from the other end. Kenshin was glad Sano was nowhere near and that his back was to Kaoru for his eyes were shining a dangerous gold. He was just sharing an intimate moment and his best friend blew it for him!

"I'm coming, Sano." Kenshin switched off the phone and turned but Kaoru was long gone. Feeling down, he walked back slowly to the car but the memory of Kaoru by the wall in his arms made a smile grow on his lips. Kenshin grinned. Kaoru was one heck of a woman and her reaction to his kiss was a welcome. Next time, maybe things can get better.

Or not.

Kenshin had a feeling that Kaoru would avoid him for good after this. As he slid in the back seat, Kenshin realised something. A woman in love with her husband would not so desperately cling to another man even if it were her ex. There was something in Kaoru's married life that was bugging him. Kenshin knew he had to get to the bottom of this or he would go crazy.

Kaoru sighed in relief as she took the opportunity to get away from Kenshin. She could not belief how she had responded to his kiss. If Enishi found out, she will be hurt for sure. Enishi was too possessive a man and being his wife gave Kaoru little chance to mingle with others her age.

As the young lady went back to work, a man stood up from the corner and pocketed his film.

The four young people sat in Misao's house and sipped hot tea served by Okon. They sighed as the delicious hot tea made its way down their throats. Life was bliss.

"Ne, what is it that you wanted to ask me about?" Misao asked as she leaned back on the couch crossing her legs delicately like a cat. Aoshi stared at her legs before composing himself. He knew Misao simply did that to catch his attention.

"Well, do you know Kamiya Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as he amusingly took note of the events unfolding in front of him. Misao glanced at him briefly before eating a toffee sweet. She licked her lips as she eyed Aoshi and turned to Kenshin. Aoshi mentally shook his head.

"Yes, yes I do. She is my friend. What do you want with her?" Misao asked as she licked a bit of juice that escaped from her lips. Aoshi suddenly excused himself to the kitchen. The three of them watched his retreat before Misao laughed.

"It's always amusing to see his reaction," she said and turned to face Kenshin, her eyes keenly taking his form and accessing him. "Why the questions about Kaoru?"

Kenshin looked at Misao before sighing grimly. " I saw a bruise on her wrist. She refuses to tell me how she got it. I suspect she is being abused by her spouse." Misao smiled and was silent until Aoshi returned and took his seat. "I suspected the same."

"What?" Sano and Kenshin asked in unison.

Misao sighed. "Kaoru had never seriously dated anyone since I knew her at the age of 15. She brushed away any boy that wanted to get close to her. The only guy I know she kept contact with is Seta Soujiro. However, three years ago Sou-chan left for England to accompany his fiancée. They have been keeping in touch until she got married.

You would expect that a girl like Kaoru would start dating first before she got married. I know that she was stalked once. The man harassed her like crazy. Then, suddenly he stopped the same day she called to announce that she had just tied the knot. There are only 2 possibilities: the man had died or left for someone else or she married her stalker.

Personally, I believe she married him.

Ever since her marriage, Kaoru changed like hell. She was so glum and sad. She refused to meet any of her family members though Saito-san and Tokio-san had frequently visited her. She refused to give me her phone number and house address. Kaoru just...pushed us all away.

Then, one day when she was changing I noticed bite marks. Well, hecki is a normal thing. But to see bruises was another thing all together. She flinched when I touched her shoulder. I begged her to tell me what was going on, she refused. It has been going on for a year now. Once...Kaoru ended up in a hospital. She would not tell why and didn't allow anyone to see her."

Misao finished her drink and looked up at the men. " No one knows what happened. Maybe Saito-san does. He doesn't want to tell. Why all the questions about her?"

Kenshin hid his eyes behind his bangs. He didn't want his friends to see them. "I have fallen for the girl master cursed me with. I can't believe he was right. He told me one day I would regret letting her go and today, I really wish I did otherwise. I don't care if Kaoru accepts me or not. For the things I put her through, freeing her from this guy is the least I can do to make up."

Misao leaned in with interest. " What did you do?"

Sano patted Kenshin's back supportively. " He fell for Tomoe though he was betrothed to Kaoru since her birth. So, when he finally wanted to break it off, he said some pretty nasty things with the help of Megumi, my fiancée and me. Let's say... _You are a tomboy, you act like a guy when you are a girl, not even an ogre would want to marry you, you don't know how to cook, you can't arrange flowers, you dress like a nerd, you study too much, you are too young and you are just not pretty_! ... These are some of them. Trust me even if you were Kaoru, you'd hate us for life."

Misao glared at him. " I don't know how to arrange flowers and I am far younger than Aoshi-sama. What's so wrong with that?"

Kenshin got up and sighed. " Nothing is wrong. Then, we were just kids. Well, teens. I had an image to uphold. Now, older and wiser I regret everything." He walked to the door and turned to look at Misao.

" Thank you for your help. I'll see what I can do to help Kaoru."

Misao smiled softly as she latched herself to Aoshi.

_You do that Himura. I want her to be happy. You do whatever you can do_.

Kenshin walked out silently. He was glad that Aoshi had arranged this talk with Misao. It gave him an insight on Kaoru's life. Part of him wished it was all his imagination but he knew this was reality and she was suffering quietly. Who could this guy be that even the Mibu wolf is stepping carefully at each stone?

He looked up at the blue sky and wondered whether Kaoru could enjoy life's simple luxuries.

"Where ya heading Kenshin?" He turned to eye his tall friend. They had been partners in crime too long. Now, it was time to change things.

"Saito's place. Wanna come?"

"Nah. I hate that guy. He gives me the creeps and he is darn annoying. You go ahead. I have a date with kitsune."

Kenshin smiled as he saw his friend leave Misao's residence. Turning around, he made his way to the subway station. It was time to meet the wolf.

" I never thought you'd be coming around asking about Kaoru, Himura," Saito said as he took out a cigarette. He lighted it up and turned to eye the man he so despised. Maybe despised was too strong a word but Saito resented Kenshin since that evening the engagement was broken.

" You and I both know something is not right in her marriage. I don't understand why you are not doing anything about it. You're sister is suffering and you are leading a happy life here." Kenshin could not believe that Saito could so casually sit and smoke when right now Kaoru is having a horrid life. Tokio came in with their drinks and Saito immediately put out his cigarette when she took a seat beside him.

"It is not that we don't want to do anything, Himura-san. It is just we are incapable to do anything. Kaoru marrying that monster is a way for her to help us. She did it without our knowledge," Tokio said as she gently placed a slender arm on her husband's knee. "If we knew, we would have done something but now it is too late."

"Why would she want to marry him? I heard she never seriously dated anyone. How could she so easily marry a man without any of you knowing?" Kenshin asked refusing to accept Tokio's explanation.

"She wanted to protect us. Me and Yahiko especially since we are the easiest targets."

"Protect you from what?"

"Protect us from being kidnapped, Mr. Himura."

"Kidnapped?"

"Yes." Tokio looked at his with sorrowful eyes as a hand rubbed her belly. "Yahiko had been kidnapped and hurt three times when she repeatedly rejected the marriage proposal. There was time we thought he would never come back. Then, I was followed one day when I brought my son to the clinic. It was the last straw for her. She accepted the proposal and married him the same day. It was only later that we found out. It was too late."

"Why would anyone attack you when you are under Saito's care?" Kenshin asked amazed at the man's boldness.

"Because I cannot look after my family 24/7. Kaoru took matters into her own hands. This way they left us alone. But she has to suffer by herself. It is not an easy task but she took it anyway." Saito looked coldly at Kenshin. "This psycho doesn't even know her much less met her. I don't think he was aiming for her directly. It must be someone else."

Kenshin leaned back on his chair. " Who?"

Saito shrugged. "I don't know but I am sure he can help us," he said as he pointed to the kitchen. Kenshin craned his neck and saw a young man walking outside with a banana. "Who is he?"

"Seta Soujiro. He is angry that Kaoru had not called to wish him on his birthday and realised things are not as flowery here as he initially thought. So, he flew down hoping to clean up the mess before he leaves." Saito seemed pleased at the idea and looked at Kenshin. "You do know him, right?"

"Aa. I heard about him from Misao-dono. How can he help?"

"He is working with Scotland Yard as a special agent. He will be of good use. Right now, he has collected sufficient evidence to put Enishi behind bars. But that is not what I want. I want the man dead. Soujiro is planning a way to get rid of the bodies. He is good at that. I can't stand seeing my sister hurt. But if I do anything rash and these two get hurt, Kaoru would have my head. Probably with her cooking," Saito said with a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Who is he? Her husband?"

"I don't really know. But his name is Enishi."

Kenshin looked up at the ceiling of his room. Images of Kaoru sprung up in his mind finally finishing at the scene in the alley. Their first real kiss and Kenshin could feel the desperation and need in that one kiss.

He turned restlessly on his bed.

Enishi.

That name was so familiar. He dare not think it was Tomoe's little brother that married Kaoru. If that was the case, why her? Then again, there are many people by the name of Enishi. Not just them. At least he hoped not.

Kenshin feared that he would kill the man if he laid another finger on Kaoru. How was he to help the young woman so far from here?

He turned and forced himself to sleep. He would have to think of an idea the next day.

Enishi slammed his table. Photographs of Kaoru and Kenshin scattered around. He was mad...furious at the pictures, at her. How dare she do this when he was not around? He had flown in the moment his spy called to inform him that he had an important news about Kaoru.

That slimy woman!

How dare she sleep with another man... with Himura? He would punish her. He would show her the true meaning of betraying him. Enishi drove madly to his condominium.

Kaoru was startled when Enishi barged into the bathroom. She screamed when he roughly pulled her out of the bathtub, dragging her small form across the room without a stitch of clothing on. Remembering where the towel was, she stretched out her arm and caught hold of it when her head banged the bathroom door. Pain filled her as she screamed.

"Enishi! What is going on?" she yelled when he finally let go of her and stood looming over her. Kaoru felt fear fill her form but refused to step down. She had been tormented long enough. The pain in her head felt like a hundred hammers banging constantly making her loose her gaze.

"What is going on? Dousite? You don't know?" he asked cynically as his eyes bored into her cerulean ones. Kaoru stared back.

"I don't know!" she yelled back, covering her body with the towel. A warm liquid made her touch the back of her head and she gasped when she saw blood on her fingers.

"You have been sleeping with Himura! I have picture to proof this so don't bother denying it!" he said furiously as he threw the pictures on her face. Kaoru took them and realised it was the one at the alley. She sighed.

"It was only a kiss and it was his fault. You can't blame me for it!"

"Oh yes I can. Then, he broke my sister's heart. He left her with that man, Akira. Akira was broke. He had no money. My sister had to live a poor life. She had to work hard. What did Kenshin do? Nothing! Now he wants to take you away from me? No way! I'd kill you first before I let you go with him!" Enishi looked like a hungry lion waiting to pounce on his prey.

Despite her throbbing head and steady fall of blood, Kaoru could not help but notice the connection of Kenshin's name. "Kenshin...your sister?"

"That's right. He dumped you for my sister. Nee-san married Akira because Kenshin dumped her. He had no right to dump her! Ever since she married Akira, her health steadily deteriorated. Akira could not pay for her medical expanses and they asked Kenshin for financial help. He refused to help them. Just because of stupid economic crisis, he couldn't give them money! Liar! He just wanted to see them dead! And he got his wish. She died after being hit with a virus. She didn't have a chance."

Enishi stared angrily at Kaoru. "But what does all this have to do with me?" she asked confused by the information dumped at her. Kaoru leaned back at the wall, trying to steady her shaking feet.

"You were his fiancée. If his master wanted, he would marry you and you two would live happily ever after. Like hell I'd allow that to happen after he left my sister to die! I had to make sure he never married you by marrying you. Now you betray me and have an affair with him? I won't let that happen!" he looked at her with hatred shining in his eyes.

All Kaoru could think was how unfair life is.

"You married me and tortured my family for him? There was no guarantee he would come back for me. How could you ruin my life for your own selfish need?" Kaoru yelled as she sunk to the ground.

Enishi walked to her slowly. He grasped a handful of her black locks and pulled her up roughly. "I'll never let him get you. Ever!" he swore as he banged her head repeatedly on the wall. Kaoru barely had the energy to push him back. Her body was so tired...so worn out. Besides, Enishi had this crazed look in his eyes.

Finally she gathered as much strength as she could and pushed his body away. Enishi staggered behind. Composing himself, he reached for her once more but Kaoru already made her way towards the balcony. As he tried to grab hold of her, she tried to move causing her to trip over a pot and fall down 20 stories from her room!

Kaoru closed her eyes. Maybe it will all be over now, she thought as her body fell quickly. It'll all be over.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms encircling her and she didn't fall flat on the ground. Opening her eyes for the briefest moment, Kaoru saw a face she never thought she would see.

_Kenshin._

Kenshin's heart nearly fell out when he saw Kaoru falling head first to the ground. Relying on his instincts and speed, he rushed and jumped up, catching her safely in his arms. Her body was only clad in a towel and her head was bleeding terribly. She needed a doctor. He needed to take care of Enishi.

He passed the bundle in his arms to Sano who was looking that the situation with anger. Sano immediately took off his shirt and covered Kaoru before placing her in the car. He quickly drove away heading to Megumi's hospital. Although angry and furious with Enishi, he realised that Kenshin's rage surpassed his own. His eyes were blazing such a dark gold that he was sure Enishi would run away after a glance at Kenshin.

Kenshin stared angrily at Enishi. His mind raced back to the call he received that morning.

"_Himura, I have the information you need."_

"_What is it Aoshi?" Kenshin asked as he drank a mug of coffee._

"_She is married to Yukishiro Enishi."_

_His mug fell down and broke. Sano and Megumi turned to him. Hiko who was coming down took a seat opposite Kenshin and switched on the speaker._

"_He was the man who stalked Kaoru and her family for three months. He proposed on Valentine's Day and she rejected him. He kidnapped Yahiko. Then, after two more rejected proposals and kidnapped cases he changed his technique. Yahiko ended up with a fractured arm on the third case. Tokio-san was his next target. His men followed her twice and when she had to run away once, Kaoru went to meet him personally and they got married. _

_She had ended up in the hospital the first month of their marriage. Abuse case but she refused to make a report. Saito and Tokio were not allowed to see her under her request. The second time because of a miscarriage. She was in the hospital for two weeks. Enishi didn't visit her once. No report. The third time was because of a broken arm and a few broken ribs. Saito managed to get hold of her but she refused to talk to him or acknowledge him. Their only contact is the phone. _

_Yahiko and Tokio had reported being constantly followed but never attacked during this time. Saito was once taken off a case because there had been a break in at his home when Tokio was there with their son. He cannot watch over his wife, son and brother all the time. _

_All this started after Tomoe-san died a month before he started harassing her. Maybe there is a connection."_

_Kenshin placed the entire puzzle at once and realised what Enishi is doing._

"_He is taking revenge on Kaoru because he thought I killed his sister. Why Kaoru?"_

"_Maybe, baka deshi he was afraid you might marry her and live happily ever after. You were attracted since the first time you saw her," Hiko said as he drank a bottle of sake._

It was time he took care of Enishi. He needed that man to know that Tomoe was already near death because she had rare diseases. It was not his fault at all. Then, he would kill him. After all, Aoshi and Soujiro promised to take care of the goons while Saito would keep the body count hush hush.

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. The familiar smell of the hospital filled her senses and she blinked a couple of times before adjusting her eyesight. The first person she saw was Yahiko.

The young boy sat by her side, holding her hand. His tear stained face looked at her adoringly as he rubbed her hand comfortingly with his own. She smiled when she realised his hands were bigger than her own.

"You have grown," Kaoru whispered. Immediately, Yahiko looked up with Tokio stood beside her. Kenshin and Misao came nearer. Kaoru smiled at her family.

"Is it over?"

"Yes, my dear. It is." Tokio wiped a stray tear away as she smiled at her sister-in-law. The joy of seeing Kaoru was shadowed by the sorrow of seeing her bruised petite form.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Kaoru. It was because I wasn't strong enough that you had to go through all this. I am terrible. I cannot even protect my self. I let..."

"Shush...It was not your fault. Enishi was a monster. You were too young to handle big tycoons like him. Besides, I'm glad you are alright. I'm looking forward to our usual bickering at home, Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru said softly adding Yahiko's hated nickname for affect.

Yahiko's tears fell once more and he hugged her form. His sobbing didn't cease even though Kaoru rubbed his head encouragingly. He held on to her tightly refusing to let go. That was until she started turning blue from the lack of air and Sano pulled him away.

"Jeez, she might go into a relapse if you don't let go of her, kiddo," Sano said as Megumi checked Kaoru.

"Leave her alone. She needs rest. You people are too noisy and distracting," Megumi scolded as she pushed them away.

Kaoru laughed as she was helped out of the hospital. Life was getting better and better and the fact that Enishi was not going to destroy it anymore was a happy thought. Using her savings, Kaoru undergo a plastic surgery to clear the marks on her body.

Now, she looked brand new.

As she entered the house, Kaoru was surprised to see a surprise party and laughed with all her friends. Her relationship with Sano, Kenshin and Megumi had improved so much that they were now quite close during her 1-month stay at the hospital. They had apologised for their behaviour many years ago. Megumi especially was sorry that she had caused Kaoru to go away. Even Aoshi seemed nice to Kaoru. When she needed a quiet company, he was ready to share his presence.

"Time for gifts!" Tokio cried out and everyone cheered. Kaoru looked in expectation when an unusually large box was wheeled in front of her. She hesitantly opened it and screamed when something popped out ...or rather someone!

"Sou-chan!!!!!!!??" Kaoru yelled happily as she hugged him tightly. The guests whistled as she kissed him on both his cheeks.

"That's for the birthday I missed," she said as she latched to him. Soujiro smiled. "Thank you, dollie," he said teasingly as he hugged her. Kaoru grinned. This day could not get any better.

"I can't believe you decided to go out on a date with me," Kenshin said as he sipped his drink 3 months later at a fancy 5 star hotel. Kaoru laughed.

"We are friends now. I hate avoiding people. It makes you miss them more," she said as she smiled at him.

"Does that mean you missed me for the past 10 years?" Kenshin asked with a mischievous wink.

"Iie. I hardly thought about you...much," Kaoru replied a slight pink tinge on her cheeks. Kenshin grinned naughtily.

"You just cannot forget about me, Kaoru. After all, I am handsome and smart. Rich and definitely quite well known. I'm fast and strong. What else do you need from a man?" he asked slyly as he gazed into her azure eyes.

Kaoru huffed. "A little down to earth attitude would do fine," she grumbled as she looked away.

"Come on. A little less violence from you would do good to," Kenshin teased her some more. Kaoru got up annoyed.

"Thank you for the dinner, Himura-san. It was good while it lasted. I'll hail a cab," Kaoru said and left without a backward glance.

"KAMIYA KAORU!"

Kaoru turned in surprise, irritation and embarrasement when Kenshin called out loudly. Everyone's eyes were on her and the man currently walking slowly towards her, his eyes gentle and loving boring into her own. Kaoru's blush deepened as she looked helplessly at him.

Then, some, including Kaoru gasped when he knelt down on one leg reaching for her hand with his own. The other held a diamond ring.

"Will you marry this humble one and lead a life with him although he is a terrible, horrible person? Will you chase away his nightmares with your touch and comfort his cold body with your warmth? Will you allow him to walk by your side, helping you through life's cruel ways? Will you let him be your strength so that you do not need to be strong alone?

I love you, Kaoru. Will you marry me?"

Kaoru stared at Kenshin's sincere eyes. She could feel his love flowing from his heart mirrored in those amethyst orbs. She knew he was not like Enishi.

The whole place was quiet. Not a sound could be heard. Everyone waited for Kaoru's reply.

Slowly she nodded. "I will." Then, in a happier note, her love shining boldly in her eyes she answered even loudly as she flung her arms around him. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Kenshin slipped the ring around her finger and hugged her. He carried her small form and twirled them around in joy. Kaoru laughed happily and Kenshin could see the forgiveness and joy in her eyes. He kissed her there and then deepened the kiss passionately.

The customers whistled and clapped for the couple causing the to embarrass-ly break apart and leave.

Walking to a new beginning.

Author's note:

Finally it is OVER! I hope you all enjoyed this.

Glossary:

Doushite: why

Baka deshi: idiot pupil


End file.
